Kohlberg has defined six stages of moral development and has found that they define an invariant sequence in individual development of a longitudinal group. The method of assessment has been complex and intrinsic and a simpler more standardized assessment procedure is required. The major purpose of this proposal is to design a standardized technique of assessing moral judgment level according to the six stage theory defined by Kohlberg. This involves development, analysis, refinement, validation, and production of an interview form and a scoring manual including a lengthy description of the stages, a rationale for this scoring method, step-by-step scoring instructions, practice protocols. Norms of various age, socioeconomic and sex subpopulations will be included as an aid to subject selection for researchers in this area.